


Sol nocturno

by AdelaideScott



Category: Låt den rätte komma in | Let the Right One In (2008)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salió de la maleta cuando ya estuvo oscuro y la luz que entraba en el compartimento no podía hacerle daño. Encontró a Oskar leyendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sol nocturno

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:019.Bacardi.Tabla alcohólica.Fandom insano.1/100@Reto diario.

Salió de la maleta cuando ya estuvo oscuro y la luz que entraba en el compartimento no podía hacerle daño. Encontró a Oskar leyendo. Esos libros de ocultismo que solo decían la verdad a medias. Pero qué verdades. Lo bastante concluyentes como para que la gente pudiera defenderse...de los que eran como Elli.

-Buenos días.

-Noches.

-Como empiezan para ti, deberían empezar para mí, ¿no crees?

-Da igual.-Ella se alisó el cabello y se sentó junto a él, empujando las sobras de la cena en la bandeja de plástico y colocando la cabeza en el hombro de Oskar. Parecían muy mayores. Ella lo era, pero él estaba orgulloso de sí mismo y al mirarse en el reflejo, casi no se reconoció. ¿Era el mismo que aceptaba que le llamaran "cerdito" para no recibir un golpe doloroso? Parecía otra vida, lejana e irreal.-Pensé que te sentirías triste. O alguna tontería parecida.

-¿Por qué? Estoy donde quiero estar.

Ella sonrió y procedió a extraer su alimento con la suavidad de una amante sincera.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on.Nada pertenece a Lena, solo este fic ._.


End file.
